


In Too Deep

by Akirayuyuya



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: Hakyeon woke up to the sound of the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. He opened his eyes, the sunlight making it hard for him to see, not to mention he feels awfully tired and sore. Once he had adjusted, he blinked rapidly.The person in front of him was no doubt the most beautiful he have seen, with skin so pale the sunlight was reflecting on it. His black hair framing his small face. His eyes sharp and twinkling as he looks back at Hakyeon. There was a small relieved smile on his small pink lips.Hakyeon pushed himself up, belatedly realizing he's lying down with half himself still in the water and the other half on wet rough sand. He was also sore all over, like he'd battled the waves all night long, or maybe he did. He can't quite remember.He opened his mouth to say something, ask for the stranger's name or just anything."There! There's a person over there!" he heard someone shout from the distance.He looked away for a beat and then he was gone, just the sound of the splashing sea water left.





	In Too Deep

_"Cut!"_ the director said, standing up and clapping. The staff followed soon after, then Hakyeon and his co-star were bowing to everyone. The shoot was finally over. After three entire months of his comeback preparation and promotion, along with the drama shoot, his busy days are finally over. Well, at least for a week.

 

Hakyeon saw Wonshik jogging up to him a few seconds later, handing him a bottle of water and his phone. Hakyeon saw a few set of eyes that followed Wonshik's movements. Despite being a manager and not an actual celebrity, Wonshik's good looks are known in the industry. He even has his own fanclub and their company even receives casting offers for the idol's manager. Their president tried, more than once, more than several times, to persuade Wonshik to try and be a celebrity but Hakyeon's manager was adamant about keeping his current job and stirring away from the chaotic celebrity job.

 

"My keys?" he asked, taking a swig from the water bottle and pocketing his phone. It was good that they finished before sunset, he would still have time.

 

Wonshik's brows furrowed even as he was reaching to his pocket for Hakyeon's car keys. "Why do you need your keys this early?" he asked. He also took the bottle back from Hakyeon.

 

"Because..." Hakyeon took them, already walking backwards, away from Wonshik, "I'm leaving now." he said smiling then waited a few beats to see the words sink in and then Wonshik's droopy eyes were widening.

 

"Wait! Hakyeon!" And then Hakyeon was running, wrenching open his car door. It wasn't like he's always escaping after parties, in fact, this is his first time doing so. But he had been neck deep in his work ever since the accident that he actually felt like he was drowning. He just wanted to go away and forget all about being Cha Hakyeon, the idol and actor. But just be Hakyeon, the 27 year old man that wanted a little vacation.

 

He rounded the corner, pleased to see the caretaker already waiting for him. He did call before he left the house this morning.

 

"Is everything set?" he asked. He was still in his work clothes, but he knows he can just change out when he boards. 

 

"Yes, sir." the old man answered him with a warm smile, handing Hakyeon the set of keys.

 

It had been quite a price and he even got scolded by Wonshik for buying it out of the blue. But in his defense, he hadn't bought anything for himself ever since he started working. Sure he bought a house for his parents and even recently bought them tickets and treated them to a well deserved vacation for their wedding anniversary, but he had never allowed himself such luxury. Now though, the beautiful yacht gleams prettily at the port. He had never took it out for long periods of time. Just short ones for learning, which is why he's excited to be out right now.

 

"Take care, sir." his caretaker told him. Hakyeon nodded, a smile firmly placed on his lips and then he was off.

 

Contrary to what everyone expected, instead of being afraid of the sea, Hakyeon felt more attached to it. Sure he had been missing for an entire night after falling off the cruise ship after a bad set of waves unexpectedly hit them. But he got rescued. The unfortunate thing was, they never found his rescuer. The devastating part of it all, is that after coming to, hooked to an IV drip and lying down on a hospital bed, Hakyeon couldn't remember the details of his mysterious savior.

 

The only description left was the exact definition Hakyeon had given the rescue team before he lost consciousness.  _"Pale skin, black hair, really pretty eyes, and small pink lips."_ which in all sense is just plain vague. Hakyeon had tried to recall countless times but other than the sound of the prettiest voice he had heard in his life, and that's saying something since he's an idol, his memory of that time remained blank. The doctor said it must be because he experienced some kind of trauma. He should've really got them to sketch him out before he so conveniently lost consciousness after he got found.

 

After changing his clothes, he decided to stay a little outside and appreciate the sunset like this. He feels like he hadn't breathed this well in a while. Absently, he reached for the small little charm he keeps in his pocket at all times and felt more at ease than he had in months.

 

The sun had completely disappeared in the horizon and he was on his way back inside when a figure stole his attention. It might've been already dark but Hakyeon can still see well enough that it is a person floating in the water.

 

Surprised, Hakyeon jumped into the sea without thinking much. The person is motionless and Hakyeon really hopes he isn't dead. Thankfully, he managed to pull the man towards the yacht and he really must've been dosed with adrenaline because he doesn't exactly know how he managed to pull the both of them up back the deck.

 

He hurried to get them both inside, grabbing all of the clean towels he could find to wipe down the man. He was still warm and actually breathing, though Hakyeon is utterly confused why he's naked. He also pulled his entire comforter to wrap around the unconscious guy after he's done drying him. 

 

Hakyeon combed the man's hair covering his eyes and forehead and was fully intending to wipe his face as well, when he halted. 

 

The man was beautiful, even with his eyes still closed, he was probably the most beautiful person Hakyeon had seen. The man has pale skin that looked even paler because of his black hair and small pink lips.  _Could he be?_  Hakyeon shook himself. He had been so obsessed over finding his rescuer that he now thinks everyone with that description could be the person he's looking for. He tried not to think too much about it as he finished cleaning the unconscious man.

 

He tried shaking him, hoping that the guy will wake up, but he remained motionless on Hakyeon's bed. After dressing him with Hakyeon's spare clothes, they're actually a bit small on him even if Hakyeon is by no means small, wrapping him up more securely, making sure the person is warm enough, Hakyeon went back to the controls. Looks like he'll be returning way earlier than he hoped.

 

As he expected, the caretaker was more than surprised to see him back so soon. But after explaining to him the reason for his return, the two of them carried the man and got him in Hakyeon's car. They could've called an ambulance but the hospital was fairly near the port so it will be faster to drive there.

 

The doctor assured him nothing was wrong with the man, but that they would still need to run some test to confirm that after he woke up, and Hakyeon breathed a sigh of relief. He doesn't know why but there is a certain familiarity or attachment he can feel towards this person he has no idea who. But maybe he will know such details after the man wakes up. Maybe ask him for his name and all that.

 

When he entered the room, the man was still unconscious and hooked to an IV drip. It reminded Hakyeon so much of how he looked like three months ago. Also on a hospital bed, fresh out of sea and rescued by a mysterious savior. Only this time, he'll be sure that he's right next to this person when he wakes up. Maybe Hakyeon can see how pretty his eyes is. He thinks he would really like to see that. 

 

He grabbed a chair and sat right next to the bed. He really wanted to touch the man's face, read him with his fingers, but that would be an inappropriate thing to do even if Hakyeon had seen him naked earlier. Instead, he watched him sleep, the steady rise and fall of the man's chest lulling him to sleep as well. Exhaustion was catching up to him fast, coupled with the turn of events just earlier. Soon enough, Hakyeon was asleep with his head on the bed. The room quiet save for two rhythmic breathing of the occupants of the small hospital room.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **"Know what your heart desires. The mind may forget, but the heart may not. Prove it and you may walk the lands on your own two feet. Fail and darkness will ask light as payment."**  
>  _


End file.
